


Dark Wings

by ChristineThalassinou1990



Category: Drive Angry (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Character Death, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Excessive use of 'fuck', Fallen Angels, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-05 06:08:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14611197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChristineThalassinou1990/pseuds/ChristineThalassinou1990
Summary: Basically, I've got the two main male characters from Drive Angry and began to play with them. In this story, The Accountant has a name (Samael), and he's a fallen angel. They're friends with Milton, slowly becoming lovers but nothing is easy for beings fled from Hell.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That was the very first story I wrote in English in December, 2017, after my language teacher told me that my grammar is pretty shitty (I know, right? Anyway, it still is). I had so much fun writing this, it wasn't even a practice of skills, it was pure amazement.  
> I hope I can give you at least a part of the joy I felt while writing this if you read the story. Enjoy :)

“So you’re an angel.”

“What else did you expect from a guy named Samael?” came the sarcastic reply from that certain fallen angel.

“I don’t think that your name has anything to do with it, Sam. But don’t worry, I really like your name” answered John Milton with a grin that made Sam give him the finger.

Milton didn’t give the slightest shit about Sam’s reaction because he was quite busy staring at the pair of perfect, beautiful wings behind the angel’s back. They were huge even in their closed state, and their colour was the wildest, purest black Milton had ever seen.

The two men – one of them a fallen angel and the other was a fugitive from Hell – were standing on a glade somewhere at the middle of nothing in the North American wilderness, in the middle of the night. Milton was pretty awestruck by the revelation that an angel was on his tail on every occasion when he got his sorry ass out of his prison in Hell, but said fallen angel just seemed very much pissed off right now.

Samael had reached the point in the past five days where he wasn’t even tired. He was beyond exhausted, all because of this son of a bitch Milton. For most of the time, he liked Milton, he really did, but now his greatest desire was to kick the bastard in the face, hard.

“I would’ve never thought that you’re an angel” admitted Milton while he stepped closer, still eyeing the beautiful wings.

“What did you think, then?”

“That you’re an annoying pretty face, nothing more.”

Sam could’ve been offended, but Milton said that with such fondness that he couldn’t help but smiled at him; and that smile spoke volumes. Yes, he did like Milton, who closed the distance between them while they were speaking and was behind his back now.

“May I take a closer look?” he asked with a kind of respect Sam never heard from him before.

Generally, Sam didn’t like anyone so close to his wings, and he was obviously nervous with Milton behind his back, but he nodded finally, giving permission. Milton wouldn’t hurt him, of that he was sure as hell.

Milton was determined not to touch Sam’s wings, knowing he definitely wouldn’t like even the idea of it, but suddenly a thought popped up in his mind.

“Spread them out” he asked somewhat wishfully.

Sam’s instinctive reaction was to do exactly the opposite but a gentle stroke along his spine made him obey. His wings spread out to their full length, which was at least six and a half meters at each side. He heard Milton gasping for air, and it made him feel good and content in a way. Then…

“Hey!” he cried out when he felt a sudden touch on his right wing.

He stepped aside instinctively, snapping his wings close with such force that it almost caused Milton to land on his pretty ass.

“Sorry” said Milton immediately. “I didn’t mean… wait… Did you even feel that?” he asked because he could’ve sworn that the touch was nothing more than a light and purely accidental brush by the sleeve of his jacket, which Sam couldn’t feel.

Still, he reacted as if something had bitten him.

“Of course I felt it” replied Sam, a bit calmer. “Angelwings are highly sensitive, we feel everything with them or on them, down to the last feather. That’s why I prefer them being hidden.”

“Okay, got it. And I’m sorry. But please don’t hide them… they’re so beautiful.”

Sam found himself practically speechless by Milton’s confession, and Milton was enough of a bastard to take advantage. This time, he couldn’t stop himself from stroking the black feathers gently. He expected Sam to jump away or shout at him or kick him because of his sudden 'attack' but none of it happened. At first, he indeed looked annoyed, but then he just sighed and relaxed into the touch. Even spread his wings out a little.

“So it feels good for you.”

“Yeah… it does. But I’m so tired it hurts, so we better go back home now or there will be a disaster” Sam growled warningly.

“To Hell? No fucking way” Milton growled back.

“Then find a goddamn hotel or something! I need rest.”

“Now, you see, that’s a good idea” Milton nodded. “Let’s go find something comfortable!”

Sam was more than happy to follow.

 

Perhaps an hour later Milton was sitting on the provocatively huge bed in their hotel room and switched between the TV channels, not finding anything particularly interesting. He was done with his turn in the shower in some ten minutes, but Sam seemed to enjoy the hot water because he was in the bathroom for around 20 minutes by now, with no signs that he wanted to come out soon.

“Hey, Sam, I hope you didn’t drown or something, did you?”

“Fuck off!” came the sleepy answer.

“What are you doing there for so long anyway?”

“Taking a shower, washing hair, brushing teeth… You know, just the basics.”

“I was finished with the basics in goddamn five minutes. So?”

“Well, you don’t have big badass wings to keep them clean too!”

“Oh” Milton indeed didn’t consider that certain perspective. “Okay, you won. Do you want something to eat or drink? If we have this kitchen-thing here, we could as well use it for something.”

Sam couldn’t help but smiled at his image in the mirror. He still looked tired as hell but happy at the same time. In fact, for some reason he couldn’t fully understand, he felt more than happy right now.

“A cup of tea would be nice” he answered.

When he finally got out from the bathroom in his favourite pyjama-shirt, which was way too big for him, Milton gave him a cup full of hot green tea with lemon.

“I didn’t find anything else” he said when Sam took the cup with a grateful smile.

“It’s okay, I like green tea.”

“Thank God…”

They settled on the bed, Sam at its end where he could keep his wings reasonably comfortable and Milton opposite to him, facing the door in case anyone wanted to disturb them.

“Are you okay?” he asked. “You look like shit.”

Sam just glared at him for a while then gave him the finger, for second time in one night. Milton laughed and got closer to his fallen angel friend.

“Turn around” he said.

Sam was nothing if not suspicious.

“Why?”

“C’mon… You know very well that I won’t hurt you. I suppose I couldn’t even if I wanted to. You’re an angel. I assume that it means you’re practically invincible for me.”

That was pretty much true, so Sam did as he was told, showing his wings and back to Milton, who once again took advantage and began stroking the ravenblack feathers gently.

“So soft… And warm. Your wings are pretty warm.”

“They’re parts of me.”

“Yeah, you’re pretty warm too” grinned Milton, running his fingers through Sam’s messy brown hair then down on his neck.

Sam shivered and snuggled closer, but Milton stopped himself right away because Sam really looked like shit, like someone who was in desperate need of rest. Milton wouldn’t take it away from him.

“Okay, angel, plan’s the following: I’ll give you a massage just to make you feel better and being in my debt, then you crush out on this sickeningly comfortable bed and sleep peacefully until morning. What do you say?”

“Sounds great… But what about you?” asked Sam, already half asleep.

“I’ll play the big bad stalker and watch you sleep while murdering anyone or anything that tries to wake you up.”

Sam laughed sleepily, then turned around, moved around Milton and made himself comfortable, curling up on the soft pillows.

“You’re cute” said Milton grinning but Sam just yawned. “You know… I’d really love to see you fly.”

“Sure…” murmured Sam into a pillow, and then he fell asleep without another word.

Milton looked around for a blanket to cover him but Sam solved the problem by using his wings for that.

“Convenient… Built-in blankets.”

Milton just sat for a while beside his sleeping friend, watching him with newly awakened curiosity. He hadn’t ever been so close to Sam, especially not when he was so vulnerable. Milton knew from hard experience that Sam wasn’t harmless or innocent in any way; in fact, he was one of the most dangerous beings either in Hell or on Earth. Still, now he looked like a kitten, curled up beneath his huge wings; however, he wasn’t small either. Milton smiled down at him.

“Sweet dreams, little angel!”

 

Milton woke up around 7 o’clock in the morning and the first thing that caught his attention was the pleasant warmth he felt at his side. When he opened his eyes, he saw that the source of the comforting warmth was Sam’s right wing spreading out all over him and their bed. The left one was kept shut and neatly folded on his back. The fallen angel himself was fast asleep, snoring gently into his favourite pillow he hugged affectionately during the whole night.

“Just what the hell do you like about that pillow so much…?” wondered Milton in his half-asleep state, then let himself drifting off again.

He got used to the comfortable heat of Sam’s wing pretty fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam woke up to the smell of his favourite home-made cheeseburger and fries.

“C’mon, you lazy bastard, get your ass out of that bed or you can say goodbye to your meal today! I swear to Satan I’ll eat it all” he heard Milton from the kitchen section of their room.

“Well, that was a pretty original form of ‘Good morning’…” muttered Sam and got up with a fierce determination that he won’t let Milton take away his food.

“Finally, His Angelness got up his sorry ass to join me” Milton greeted him with an ear-to-ear grin, then his smile faded a little, and he just said a quiet 'wow'.

“What?” Sam asked as he spread out his wings a little, then snapped them close again, trying to get them more comfortable.

The hotel room wasn’t constructed to meet the needs of a winged being.

“Well, you know… you’re quite a sight to look at. Especially in this light.”

Sam felt a strange heat on his cheeks and neck, and only from Milton’s shit-eater grin did he realize that he blushed deep red. He wanted to say something harsh to stop Milton from grinning but he realized something else too: the unhidden affection on the other man’s face. Sam didn’t really know a shit about being loved and protected, or he just didn’t remember being in that position ever. Either way, he wasn’t accustomed to the idea of friendship, or any other kind of love-based relationship for that matter. Because of this lack of knowledge and experience he couldn’t really handle or even fully understand his relationship with Milton. He liked the son of a bitch pretty much, he was funny and interesting to spend his time with, but he couldn’t really comprehend Milton’s obvious in-return liking toward himself.

"What are you thinking about so hard, angel?” Milton asked almost kindly for his average self while he pretty much stripped Sam with his eyes.

The angel was so beautiful it should’ve been illegal and punishable by a huge amount of fine, according to Milton. And yes, Sam was indeed too pretty for his own good with his messy hair, sapphire eyes, ageless face and cute smile. He wasn’t feminine though, his features were too sharp for such a mistake to be made by anyone. And his body… it was all male beauty and power, even in his way too big shirt which he used to sleep in.

“Holy God, Sam… You must be lethal to anyone with a vagina” Milton said while shaking his head with an incredulous smile.

“I’m lethal to anyone with healthy sexuality” Sam replied with a smug grin. “Now give me food or prepare to die.”

“I can’t die… again” said Milton with a tone that could kill but gave Sam his rightful part of the meal.

The fallen angel began to eat with such pure joy that the sight of it chased away Milton’s sudden bad mood.

“I think I understand now why you’re a fallen one” he said. “You enjoy earthly sins so much that they had no other choice back there in Heaven but to kick you out.”

Sam choked on his cheeseburger a little because he just had to laugh. Milton definitely had a sense of humour.

“So…” Sam began after he finished his food with a content sigh. “What’s your plan for today? I suppose you don’t want to go back to Hell just yet…”

To be honest, Sam didn’t want either. Hell was a rather boring place so deep inside the fallen angel couldn’t blame Milton for trying to be away from it as much as possible.

“Well, you think just right” answered Milton. “So what would you say about a little… tour here? You know, just driving through the day, stop when we want, where we want… Just enjoying the simple pleasures of life.”

“And by ‘simple pleasures’ you mean beer and waitresses to be fucked by you, right?” Sam definitely didn’t like the idea of the latter, however, he couldn’t tell why exactly. He just didn’t.

“If you have a problem with it, I’m sure we can reach some kind of an agreement about this question.”

“Like what?”

“Like I won’t fuck anybody if you don’t want me to” said Milton with a serious expression on his face.

“And just why the hell would you do that… for me?” asked Sam with utter incomprehension. “Since when I’ve got to tell you what to do?”

“You haven’t, ever. But if we’re going to travel together to anywhere, I don’t want you to feel bad because of anything. In fact, if we’re going to go anywhere, I pretty much want you to enjoy it.”

Sam was still confused but a thought occurred to him.

“If we won’t get back to Hell soon, they’ll send someone, or something, to hunt us down.”

“And that scares you?” asked Milton with a challenging smile.

“Well… let’s say I’m not the most horrible being in Hell to be scared of. But whatever. I don’t want to go back either, so… let’s do it. But please… don’t fuck any random waitress… anywhere” Sam didn’t know what made him say it out loud, but Milton just smiled at him reassuringly.

“Deal. Now get yourself ready, I want to be off from here in an hour.”

Sam did as he was told and in an hour they were on the road in the pretty expensive car Milton stole, listening to rock music and just enjoying themselves.

“Maybe we should get you a few new clothes… You’re a little out-of-place with your nice shirt and all. Not that I don’t like you in them just…” Milton finally decided to fall silent instead, but he smiled quietly.

“Milton, your honesty will be your downfall” Sam growled, but he didn’t oppose when they stopped at a sportswear market. “What am I supposed to do?” he asked reluctantly when they went inside.

“Find something that you like and you feel comfortable wearing.”

Sam was hesitant at first, sportswear wasn’t really his cup of tea, he was more like the secret agent type, dark suits and all. He was of course breathtakingly good-looking in them but perhaps Milton was right. He was out-of-place. So finally he found himself in jeans, T-shirt and a warm, comfortable hoodie which he immediately fell in love with. Milton helped him to find a pair of good quality sport shoes, and they were done.

“I feel… a little strange” admitted Sam when they were on their way again. “That’s not really me.”

“You’ll get used to it. And don’t worry, you’re still sinfully attractive.”

Sam just sighed and showed his middle-finger to Milton, but he couldn’t suppress his smile perfectly. Milton’s kindness toward him felt good and without realizing it he came to expect and truly appreciate it.

 

“Are you hungry or something?” asked Milton somewhere around late afternoon. “I could use a cheeseburger myself… or a steak.”

“Sounds good for me.”

They found a diner maybe half an hour later and Milton got his so desired steak.

“Do you even need food?” he asked as he watched Sam happily devouring his cheeseburger and big cup of tea.

“Not as much as a human. But I happen to really like earthly food.”

“Yeah, I noticed that… If it were up to you, you would eat cheeseburger every goddamn day. And what about sleep? Do you need it or you just like it too?”

“Both. But I need sleep more than food.”

“Why? You’re all powerful and everything.”

“Yeah, but… I don’t really belong here. I can exist on Earth as long as I wish but it drains my power. So I need sleep.”

“Oh… Okay, got it.”

When they got out of the diner it was almost fully dark outside. Milton was thinking about the possibility of finding a motel somewhere near when he noticed Sam wandering off toward the trees maybe 50 meters away. He seemed somewhat sad so Milton quickly forgot all about the motels and followed his friend.

“Hey, Sam, are you okay?”

“Yeah… Well, not really… I mean… I don’t know.”

“Well, that was helpful” said Milton, rolling his eyes but hugged his friend instinctively. “Is there anything I can do for you to feel better?”

Without even thinking it over, Sam said the first thing that came to his mind.

“Be with me” he whispered, snuggling closer and resting his head on Milton’s shoulder.

“Not that I want to complain but what’s this sudden love sickness? Sam, little angel, what’s wrong?”

“Nothing” Sam shrugged, burying his face into Milton’s jacket while letting him stroke his back slowly. “Just… I just don’t want to be alone anymore. Nor I want to go back to Hell. Ever.”

“Well, with that, I think I can help you” answered Milton with a huge smile and hugged his friend even closer.

Suddenly, he felt something silky and warm on his hand and a split second later he saw Sam’s beautiful dark wings spreading out as if he wanted to fly away.

“Oh, God… I don’t think I’ll get used to this sight ever. Was that an instinctive thing or you just wanted them to get some fresh air or what?”

“I feel safe with you” admitted Sam. “Safe enough for my wings to be visible. And, to be honest, keeping them hidden is not their natural state.”

“I agree. Such beauty should always be visible.”

Sam smiled at his flattering comment but still looked a little melancholic so Milton decided on getting practical.

“What would you like, Sam? We can stay here for the night, get some rest or move on. You decide.”

“Aren’t you tired?”

“Not at all.”

“Then go on.”

“As His Angelness wishes.”

That finally got Sam laughing so Milton could be certain that nothing serious was going on with him; it was just a fleeting bad mood. Sam got to the backseats this time, and by midnight he was curled up, half asleep. When Milton noticed this he automatically turned down the volume on the radio.

“Need a blanket?” he asked. “Since you can’t use your wings now…”

“No… hoodie’s warm enough” murmured Sam sleepily. “But thanks.”

“No problem. Should I stop at the next town and find a motel or something?”

“Nah… I like it… It’s calming.”

“You mean the movement?”

“Yeah… And your presence… The music… This darkness… I just like it” admitted Sam, and in the next minute he fell asleep without a warning.

“Big bad angel, my ass… You’re such a cutie” grinned Milton, but he knew that perhaps he was the only one who saw the fallen angel that way.

And yes, Sam was beyond dangerous, he was strong, fast and killed pretty easily, without the slightest of remorse, but for Milton he was the most beautiful being at the same time.

“I love you, angel” he admitted quietly to the friendly darkness around them, and kept driving.

 

Sam woke up with a loud whimper when the strong smell of coffee sneaked into his dreams. He got up slowly into a sitting position, yawned then looked around him, still a little sleepily.

“Hi” Milton greeted him with a smile. “Slept well?”

“Mh-hm…” grunted Sam and yawned again.

“Here, drink this. Surely will help you feeling better.”

“Thanks but… what’s this?” asked Sam when he took the paper cup Milton offered him.

It was warm and smelled nice.

“I wasn’t sure if you liked coffee or not, so I bought you green tea instead. With lemon, of course.”

“Thank you” Sam smiled at Milton so nicely that he felt an almost irresistible urge to hug him tight and never let him go.

“You’re very welcome” he replied, resisting the urge somehow, and returned the smile. “By the way, do you like coffee?”

“No. I like the smell of it but I can’t stand the taste. It causes me nausea.”

“Okay, I’ll keep it in mind. Your tea is okay?”

“Yeah, it’s delicious. How long have I slept?”

“Not too long. Two hours, maybe. Need more?”

Sam shook his head and gazed out of the window. His wings ached for a flight in the clear, quiet night.

“I need to fly” he answered finally with a plea in his eyes, begging Milton to understand.

He did.

“Go” he said after he stopped the car. “But take care and be relatively near in case you need me. Will you find me?”

“Anywhere” Sam’s voice was full of warmth that transformed that one word into a promise of endless possibilities.

“Then fly, little angel. Be what you’re meant to be.”

For a second it seemed as if Sam wanted to say something, but then he just smiled, turned away, spread out his wings and a split second later he was in the air. Milton didn’t even see the movement.

“Holy shit, he’s pretty fast!”

He couldn’t spot Sam in the sky but somehow he felt for sure that he was there, and he was happy. And that was all that mattered to Milton.


	3. Chapter 3

Milton used Sam’s absence to get a few hours of sleep, then continued his journey to the nearest town. He wasn’t sure when Sam would get back, so he didn’t risk buying food for two. Knowing Sam would find him, he took the time just to enjoy himself, taking a big walk and all.

Sam finally got back to Milton at dawn, and Milton knew that he wouldn’t forget that moment, ever. He was sitting at the little lake near the small town when a huge shadow caught his attention. He looked up and his breathing literally stopped for a second. Sam descended slowly, his wings were completely spread out, and they seemed so warm and beautiful in the soft light of dawn that Milton couldn’t do anything but stare with his mouth half open. However, when he realized that the angle of Sam’s landing could be seriously problematic, he got up pretty quickly.

“Sam, watch out! You’ll break your legs!” he yelled while his heart was squeezing with fear and worry.

The angel sensed the problem too, but not quite in time so despite his correction he still landed pretty hard. He lost his balance and definitely would fall but Milton was faster. He caught Sam before he could fall and embraced him tight.

“Careful, angel! Are you okay? Anything hurts?”

Sam just shook his head and returned the hug as fiercely as Milton gave it to him. His wings embraced them both.

“Thank you” he whispered and buried his face into Milton’s neck.

“It’s okay. You’re all right, nothing else is important. But be more careful next time.”

“I’ll be. I promise.”

“Okay, then.” Milton wanted to step back but to his surprise – and satisfaction – Sam didn’t let him.

“Don’t go” he pleaded.

“Anything you wish, angel” answered Milton smiling and began to stroke Sam’s soft, messy hair gently.

“Then could you just… just hold me for a while?” asked Sam while gripping Milton’s jacket even more tightly and still hiding his face in his neck.

“As long as you want me.”

A few wonderful moments later Sam took a deep breath, snapped his wings close and stepped back hesitantly. He was obviously embarrassed which Milton considered as a lovely sight, but he didn’t want to make Sam’s situation harder, so he waited for the angel to find his courage to ask the inevitable question.

“So…” Sam began then gulped and tried again. “I think that we should… talk.”

“You think just right” Milton nodded grinning, but he had a better idea in his mind to make this all clear, and he went with it.

He grabbed Sam’s hoodie with his left hand, pulled him closer while burying his right hand into his hair at the back of his neck, and without asking permission he kissed the shocked angel gently.

For a second Sam didn’t even know where he was, what he was doing or why he was doing it. He just let himself relax into Milton’s embrace and enjoy his closeness to him. After a while he could even bring himself to kiss him back.

“Finally!” growled Milton, and kissed Sam harder, deeper, but Sam didn’t get it well.

He tensed, tried to pull away, so Milton had to change his strategy to seduce this particular fallen angel.

“Okay, sorry. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you, or scare you in any way” he apologized.

Sam shivered a little but was still in Milton’s arms and that was pretty encouraging.

“You didn’t scare me” he replied quietly. “Just… It was quite unexpected.”

“But did you enjoy it?”

A grin spread over Sam’s face.

“Pretty much” he replied.

“Well, that’s all that matters” said Milton and got back to his fallen angel’s soft, warm lips; and this time Sam was more than happy to let Milton seduce him.

This kind of interaction between them quickly led to a something much less innocent activity, and as a result, Milton had his best sex-on-the-beach experience in his life and afterlife combined. Sam wasn't so unfamiliar with sexuality as one would've thought him to be, judging by his youngish looks, and now he used all of his experience and tricks to get them both brainless with pleasure. He was pretty successful.

“Who the fuck would've thought that you have such a dirty mind? You're an angel after all...” grinned Milton while he stroked Sam's back slowly.

“A fallen one” Sam reminded him, and a satisfied moan escaped his lips when Milton caressed his right wing. “And it has many advantages...”

“Yeah... like you're practically a sex god.”

“I had time to get experience.”

“I bet you had” smiled Milton and kissed the smug fallen angel in his arms.

Sam felt a wave of hot, liquid fire rushing through him when Milton's strong, warm hand caressed the very top of his wing. The sheer force of the pleasure this particular action gave him made him whimper, and he saw white-hot stars.

“Don't do this again... please” he managed to say after relearning how to breathe. “At least not in the aftermath. It's too fucking much. Too intense.”

“Sorry, angel. But didn't you know how you react to such a caress?”

“I've never, ever let anyone touch my wings before, during or after sex. Well, if I think it over... I've never let anyone touch my wings, ever. You're the very first one.”

“It's an honour, Sam. It truly is” smiled Milton and hugged his fallen angel affectionately.

Sam just let himself relax in Milton's embrace with a content sigh and was ready to fall asleep but Milton didn't let him.

“What if someone finds us?” he asked. “It would be rather difficult to explain either our apparent relationship or your beautiful, big badass wings. I say we should move on.”

“Yeah, but... It's so good to be with you here.”

Milton sighed.

“We'll find a place to live. I promise you this, angel.”

Sam didn't answer but Milton saw the doubt in his eyes. They both belonged to Hell and it was dead sure that it wouldn't let them escape without a fight. Especially not Sam who was their top bounty hunter: strong, fast, highly skilled and lethal.

“They won't get you ever again” Milton swore. “You've been used already long enough.”

Sam just sighed and got up to find his clothes. Milton watched him for a while, admiring his perfect body and beautiful wings. It was a sin to keep such a wonderful being in a cage. He should've been free to fly, to laugh, to love.

The light, quiet mood they were in vanished in a second. Sam was restless and sad, so much that Milton just hugged him from behind, without saying a word. He wanted Sam to feel that he wasn't alone.

Sam turned around and buried his face into Milton's neck. He got used to doing this pretty fast when he was upset; Milton's scent and warmth helped him to calm down really effectively; but not this time. Milton's heart almost literally broke when he felt Sam's hot, silent tears on his skin. His angel's despair and sadness cut deeper than anything he witnessed in his afterlife so far. The urge to protect Sam was so strong that Milton would've gone and exterminated the whole population of Hell if he had to. No one will hurt his angel ever again, he'll make sure of it, Milton swore to himself.

“C'mon, little angel, let's find a place where you can get a well-deserved hot cup of tea. I guess you need it.”

“Good idea” Sam agreed, his voice still a little shaky.

He washed his face in the nearby lake, got fully dressed and followed Milton to the small town next to the road.

“Somebody will come. It's just a matter of time” Sam said, staring into the cup in his hands; he couldn't bring himself to look at Milton at the other side of the table.

They were sitting in a small, friendly diner but neither of them were hungry so Sam got his tea and Milton a coffee. They didn't talk too much, Milton knew that there was nothing he could say to calm and comfort Sam. And besides, he was right: sooner or later somebody would show up to drag them back to their places in Hell. And Milton was determined not to let that happen.

Soon they were on their way again, Milton considered moving as the safer option, and Sam agreed.

It was well past midnight when they stopped again at a small motel to get some food and rest. After the shower Sam almost immediately fell asleep; it was painfully obvious that the constant stress and anxiety of the previous day worn him out.

“Sleep well, little angel! I won't let anything happen to you. I promise” whispered Milton and stroked Sam's messy hair gently.

Sam sighed in his sleep and snuggled deeper under his blanket.

A few hours later Milton woke up to Sam's whimpering and restless stirring. _He must have a terrible nightmare_ , Milton thought when he felt tears on the angel's cheeks.

“Sam, wake up! You're just dreaming. Wake up, angel!”

Sam finally did so with a startled cry and threw himself into Milton's arms instinctively. Milton hugged him close and tried to comfort him with his touch, stroking Sam's back, face, hair; everything he could reach.

“It's over, Sam, it was just a bad dream, you're safe now. It's okay” murmured Milton. “I'm here so nothing's gonna hurt you.”

After a few moments Sam's violent shivers ceased slowly and his breathing became much calmer.

“Feeling a little better?” asked Milton while running his fingers through Sam's messy hair gently.

“Yeah...”

“Try to go back to sleep, you need it.”

Sam wasn't very fond of sleeping right now, but he was indeed tired, so he snuggled closer to Milton, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Stay with me” Sam whispered.

“I'm not going anywhere. Now try to get some more sleep!”

Sam closed his eyes and a few minutes later he fell asleep. Fortunately, no other nightmare found him until morning.

 

Their luck lasted just two more days before they ran into someone they definitely didn't want to.

“Samael, how nice to see you!” smiled the beautiful dark-haired woman at Sam.

Sam and Milton just got out of their car in the parking lot with the plan of acquiring some food, but Milton had a feeling that it won't end the way they've planned. The woman was not a human, Milton felt it almost immediately. She had the same strong aura-thing around her that Milton sensed on Sam as well. It seemed that this was a common feature of supernatural beings in Hell.

Milton didn't like the woman at first sight and Sam's reaction just made that feeling stronger.

“Go fuck yourself, Lilith!” growled Sam, and it was pretty obvious that the two hated each other with red-hot passion.

“Who's the lady, Sam?” asked Milton with growing wariness.

He smelled trouble, and his instincts had never been proved wrong on this kind of matter.

“No one. Just Lucifer's favourite whore. The current one” answered Sam with so much disgust it burnt.

“I suggest you to keep your mouth shut or I'll make sure that this time you won't get away alive from me. And I don't care that Lucifer likes you” warned Lilith with a murderous grin.

“You didn't care the last time either. You made it pretty obvious that you want to kill me, Lucifer's order or not, and you would've if you had the fucking chance.”

“You're quite right, Samael, I do want to see you dead” Lilith agreed. “But I want to see you suffer more so you're safe from me... for now.”

“What do you want?” asked Milton, however, he had a pretty sure guess.

“Lucifer wants his employee back. And his prisoner as well.”

“Well, Lucifer can kiss my pretty ass. Also, if I just heard you right, you admitted hurting Sam on at least one occasion.”

Lilith's smile became poisonously sweet with memories she was obviously fond of.

“Making him scream is such an exciting challenge... He can be so stubborn when he wants to be.”

Sam went deadly pale but Milton saw red with rage. He'd never been happier that he always travelled with his favourite shotgun at hand. Without thinking, he aimed at Lilith's head and pulled the trigger. The one and only reason he could shoot her was that she didn't expect the attack, not even for a second.

“Get the hell out of here!” Milton decided, and Sam didn't contradict.

They got back into the car and left the place at too-fucking-high speed.

“That was a goddamn beautiful sight. It felt almost like an orgasm” muttered Sam darkly, and Milton felt the pain and grim satisfaction behind the statement clearly.

“What did she do to you?” he asked.

Sam didn't answer for a long time and Milton was about to drop the question when he began to talk.

“When I started this... 'job' as a bounty hunter for Lucifer, things sometimes... went wrong. So wrong I couldn't finish my mission. Unfortunate for me, Lucifer has a very-very low tolerance of failure, yet has absolutely no problem with severe punishments.”

“So he tortured you?”

“No, he never lays a finger on anyone, but he's perfectly capable of watching as someone else does that. He would watch you bleed to death smiling.”

“Yeah, I can imagine... And how did that bitch come in? She was the one who tortured you?”

Sam nodded reluctantly.

“After one of my unsuccessful missions she said to Lucifer that she'd gladly take care of me... and Lucifer must've known what she's capable of because he just said that he still wants me alive after my punishment. And yet she almost killed me.”

“That's more than enough reason to hate her” Milton said. “But something tells me that there was more... Something worse than plain torture.”

“Yeah... there was. But... I don't want to talk about it” whispered Sam, swallowing hard.

“Okay. I'm gonna kill that fucking bitch even if it'll be the last thing I do in my life. Well, afterlife.”

“You can't kill her. But I can” muttered Sam grimly.

“Then why didn't you? Oh, wait. Yeah, Lucifer's whore. Got it.”

“I'm pretty sure Lucifer would've made an exception and tortured me personally, and for a very long time. I thought it wouldn't worth the suffering.”

“I hate to admit it but you've made the right choice. Anyway... what is she? Apart from that Lucifer's lover thing.”

“She's a strong and very cruel demon with a particular interest in carrying out punishments. And her favourite targets are the fallen angels.”

“There are more like you in Hell?” asked Milton with awe; he had absolutely no idea about fallen angels in Hell until he met Sam and learned that he was one.

“Just a few. Lucifer killed the most of us long ago” answered Sam while gazing out of the window.

“Just why the hell did he do that? As far as I know, he's kinda one of you.”

“Well, not exactly but... It's a long story. Main point is that we're dangerous to him, so he nearly exterminated us, beating the rest into submission. Quite literally. I don't even know who could be the rest of us. Lucifer is very careful about keeping us apart from each other constantly.”

“Clever” admitted Milton with a disgusted grimace. “So you don't have the slightest chance to help each other, nor to come up with an escape plan together.”

“Exactly. But even if we could meet... I don't think that half a dozen or so fallen angels could do anything.”

“That's what left of you? Half a dozen?”

“Give or take a few” shrugged Sam, but his sadness was obvious.

“Oh, God... I'm so sorry, Sam.”

“Whatever” muttered Sam, staring out of the window again without really seeing anything.

He was lost in his bitter, murderous thoughts. He must've fallen asleep somewhere along the way because he woke up to Milton's gentle caress on his cheeks.

“Sam, little angel, it's time to wake up!”

“W-why...? What's happening?” asked Sam, still a bit confused and sleepy. “What time is it?”

“Half past two in the morning” answered Milton after checking his watch.

“Then why the fuck is it time to wake up?”

“Well, because I bought food and you need to eat something, first. Second, we have to decide what to do next. I've... got an idea but I wanted to discuss it with you first.”

“Go ahead” nodded Sam as he practically devoured his part of the rice-and-chicken menu Milton got for them.

“Well, maybe it sounds crazy at first but I thought that we should search for your fellow fallen angels. Together, with them, perhaps we could negotiate with Lucifer about leaving us the fuck alone” Milton explained.

“Basically, it's not a stupid idea... The only problem is that Hell is a pretty fucking big place, and I don't have the faintest idea where we should even begin this search. We can't go back and just ask about wandering fallen angels. Lucifer would get us killed in a second” said Sam while he tried to sip a little from his paper cup, but the tea was still too hot to drink.

“Well, I might have an idea about where to begin” smiled Milton while he caressed Sam's cheeks absentmindedly.

“And where is it?” asked Sam, relaxing into the touch.

“Have you ever been in the actual prison section?”

“Nope. Why would I? I just drop every escaping asshole at the door and move on.”

“Then you couldn't hear about it... There's a kind of... legend which the inmates are whispering about. They say that somewhere deep down in that goddamn place there's a completely isolated cell. No one knows who might be there but I heard more than once, from more than one person that he or she is some big enemy of Lucifer himself. So I think that there's a pretty high chance that a fallen angel is in this cell. Maybe we should try to rescue him. Or her, who knows?”

“Yeah. Break into the most secure place in Hell, rescue someone who might or might not be our ally, risk Lucifer's most horrible wrath and try to get back here alive. Sounds like fun” laughed Sam nervously. “But I don't have any better idea so... let's do it!”

“It won't be easy but I think we don't have any other options... I wouldn't do that to you otherwise. I hate even the thought of you being in such a danger” said Milton and pulled Sam close for a kiss with a sudden move.

Sam was surprised at first, but just for a split second, then he returned the kiss desperately, hugging Milton tight and burying his hands into his silky hair. The kiss lasted as long as they had air, then they just looked at each other, panting slightly and still holding each other.

“I love you, Milton” Sam whispered, shivering a little as Milton caressed his cheeks and neck.

“I love you, too, angel. More than everything.”

This time Milton's kiss was a gentle caress, sweet and painfully heartfelt. Sam kissed back, and he knew he was lost. Milton held his heart firmly in his strong hands, and Sam could only hope that he wouldn't shatter it into little pieces.

“Okay, angel, I hate to say that because I want to do so many sinful things to you, but if we want to stick to the plan, we need to go now. No one expects us in Hell right now, and we can use it as a pretty big advantage. No one would look for us there for quite a time.”

“Then let's go.”


	4. Chapter 4

The most basic skill of bounty hunters like Sam was that they could open a portal to Hell anytime and anywhere they wanted. In this case, however, the more important part of this skill was that Sam could open this portal to any region of Hell he wished, so they didn't run into hostile elements right upon arrival.

“Well, it seems we have to walk a little” sighed Milton when he realized that Sam got them into Hell a few miles away from the prison complex.

Sam left behind his beloved hoodie, and Milton his jacket, but the heat was still murderous, even in T-shirt.

“You just can't get used to this fucking weather here...” murmured Milton as they began to walk, after Sam closed the portal.

The landscape of Hell was rather depressing: cracked up stone ground, occasional fires then and there and a dark, reddish sky above their heads. The air was hot and dry, causing a permanent thirst to almost everybody, but especially to the prisoners. Samael, as a high-ranking member of the place, seemed to tolerate the circumstances better, but it was obvious that he wasn't feeling comfortable.

By the time they got to the prison complex their clothes were soaking in sweat, and they were gasping for air. Milton pulled out a bottle of water from his backpack and shared it with Sam, who seemed pretty grateful for that.

“Thanks” he smiled at Milton. “How do we get in?”

“Getting in is the easier part, they don't really mind the incoming traffic. What they're control freaks about is what's getting out from here” answered Milton.

“Seems legit” admitted Sam. “So?”

“Since it's pretty dark here, you can simply fly in, no one will notice you.”

“And you?”

“Well, I'm planning to use my good old escape route” grinned Milton, and Sam couldn't help but laughed himself.

Of course Milton had some kind of an escape path; he shouldn't have to chase him so many times otherwise.

“I'd like to stay with you if it's okay for you” Sam muttered, and blushed lovely when Milton kissed him.

“I'd pretty much like you to stay with me. I want you to be as safe as possible.”

Milton was right, getting into the building was offensively easy, nobody cared about who was going in, especially when no one could actually see the intruders. However, inside the complex they had to be more careful if they didn't want to expose themselves. The prison was full of mostly humans sentenced to spend the remaining half of eternity here, but there were guards and other staff members who were powerful demons and other supernatural beings. They would tear them into bloody little pieces on sight, of that Milton was sure as hell.

The inside of the prison was a few degrees cooler and not as painfully dry as outside. Lighting was practically nonexistent because of the night vision demons and other supernatural beings possessed; and no one cared about the human prisoners. The few torches on the walls were barely enough for Milton not to twist his ankle.

The deeper they got into the complex the cooler it became for a reason they had no idea about.

“It's almost pleasant now” commented Milton on the changing of the temperature.

“Do you have any idea where are we, and how far is that cell you were talking about?” asked Sam a little impatiently.

“We should be pretty close by now. There are more guards. And... It’s getting colder, however, I don't know if it's important or not.”

“Well, let's hope we won't freeze to death by the time we get there” muttered Sam, and followed Milton.

They had to avoid at least a dozen patrolling guards but of course their luck wasn't endless. A demon spotted them and Sam had to kill him before he could warn the others. The fight was short and cruel, and left Sam wounded: the demon's claws cut his left cheek pretty badly.

“I'm okay, it's gonna heal” murmured Sam as Milton examined the wound. “It's stopped bleeding already.”

“As far as I know, demons can follow the scent of blood. Is that true?”

“The scent of human's blood, yes. But not mine. I'm anything but a human.”

“Well, that's encouraging. So I better not get wounded, or we're screwed up.”

“Pretty much.”

“Great.”

After two more murders they finally got to the cell Milton so much heard about from the other prisoners' whispers and tales. It was at the end of a long, dark and rather cold corridor; at least cold in comparison to the other parts of the prison complex.

“Just who the fuck could be here?” muttered Milton as he rubbed his hands together absentmindedly.

“Well, let's find out! That's why we came for.”

Milton would've gone with it, pulling out his gun to shoot the lock on the door into tiny pieces, but Sam stopped him.

“Wait! It's not so easy as it seems. Knowing Lucifer, I'm sure that this door can be opened only by magic.”

“And you're in possession of that kind of magic, aren't you?” asked Milton, and for the first time he looked worried.

“There's only one way to find out” replied Sam with grim determination, and stepped closer to the door.

He certainly felt the presence of a living thing behind the door, so he closed his eyes and reached out toward it with his psychic senses, trying to determinate what he was dealing with.

Every angel, fallen or not, had a certain psychic skill set which made them capable of telepathy, mind control to an extent, and they could use a psychic 'radar' within a certain range, which helped them to sense other living beings without seeing them.

The being behind the door felt like it was in a deep but troubled sleep, it was restless and suffering. Sam felt its pain as if it was his own, and the urge to help was so overwhelming that he forgot all of his previous worries about rescuing this prisoner. Sam instinctively connected their minds and sent a mental command: _Wake up!_ It was so easy and felt so natural that Sam started to agree with Milton's theory about a fallen angel being in this cell.

Meanwhile, the prisoner obeyed the command and his very first thing to do was kicking Sam out of his head with such force that Sam fell to his knees, whimpering in pain and burying his face into his hands.

“Sam, what happened?” Milton was beside him an instant later, hugging him very carefully, for he wasn't sure if Sam was injured or not.

“I think you're right...” replied Sam, still gasping for air. “It's a fallen angel, and a fucking strong one. Probably even stronger than me, so if he's hostile, we're done here and now.”

“Then let's hope for the best. Can you open that door?”

“Yeah, I think so, but first I want to try something.”

“What?”

“I want to know if we're making the right decision by helping this guy.”

“So it's a guy. Good to know.”

Sam didn't care about Milton's comment. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and reached out again telepathically. An instant later he felt the connection forming, so he sent a message: _I didn't mean to hurt you._

_Neither did I_ , came the reply on a surprisingly calm and collected voice; so it seemed that the poor prisoner hadn't gone mad... yet. _I'm sorry if I caused you pain but by the time I realized that you're not him, it was too late._

Sam didn't need to ask who could be this certain 'him'. Only Lucifer was scary enough here to make a fallen angel react like a frightened animal: lashing out without even thinking.

_It wasn't so bad_ , Sam lied; his head was still throbbing painfully. _But we don't have time to chat. We're here to rescue you, but I need your help. Can you tell me anything about the spell Lucifer used to lock this door?_

The prisoner told him every bit of information he could, and this time Sam felt his despair, sadness and exhaustion, now mixed with a spark of hope that his long captivity might end soon.

_Okay... you might want to step back from that door_ , Sam said as he began to undo the spell.

Angels were creatures with powerful magic, but for some reason Sam had never been comfortable with his own. He felt much safer relying on his physical skills, his strength, speed and senses much stronger than a human's. He was a trained assassin, a warrior, a hunter, not some freaking wizard from a fairy tale, so he used his magic as a last resort. As a result, his magical power was raw, painfully undertrained, and he struggled to keep it under his control every single time when he was forced to use it.

“Fuck!” he snapped and jumped back when the door simply exploded instead of opening slowly and gracefully, as it was supposed to happen.

“Well, that was impressive” said a pleasantly deep, slightly accented voice from behind the curtain of dust. “You definitely need a teacher.”

“Well, yeah, thanks for reminding me” muttered Sam sarcastically.

“Are you okay?” asked Milton as he pulled Sam into his arms protectively.

Sam just nodded and dropped his aching head to Milton's shoulder. He shivered slightly with exhaustion, but when he saw the rescued prisoner he quickly decided that he was definitely okay.

The prisoner was indeed a fallen angel, his huge, black wings instantly gave it away. He was tall, dark-haired, with beautiful yet haunted almond-shaped silver eyes. He was leaning against the doorframe as he watched them curiously, as if he hadn't had the strength to stand on his own. Every visible part of his skin was covered with dried blood, half-healed cuts and colourful bruises. Someone has definitely tortured him recently.

Milton pulled out the bottle of water he had and gave it to the prisoner without a word.

“Thank you” whispered the poor thing, and he drank a few mouthfuls of the precious liquid.

“Who are you?” asked Sam and stepped closer to the other fallen angel.

He had a distant feeling that he knew him, he should’ve remembered him, but he couldn't do it just yet.

“You two know each other?” asked Milton curiously as he looked at the angels.

The yet nameless angel was undeniably beautiful even in his current, pretty miserable state, but he didn't interest Milton in any way. His heart belonged to Sam, now and forever.

“I'm not sure...” murmured Sam. “But perhaps.”

“My name is Shemyaza. You can hardly remember me because you were just a child when I ended up here” said the prisoner and smiled at Sam in a way that spoke about fondness and caring.

“Then how do you know who I am?” asked Sam as a faint memory came back to him: friends of his parents were visiting them, they stayed late into the night, and one of them held him as he'd fallen asleep.

“You look almost exactly like your father. It would be hard not to guess your identity.”

It seemed that this answer made Sam upset in a way, but he didn't say a thing yet.

“You knew his father?” asked Milton curiously; he knew nothing about Sam's childhood, he never told him anything, and Milton never asked.

“He was my friend” answered Shemyaza with a sad sigh.

“Let me guess: Lucifer got him killed.”

Neither of the angels replied but their expression was an answer in itself. Sam's unhidden pain and Shemyaza's burning anger told everything.

“We're gonna make him pay” Milton promised quietly. “But first we have to get back to Earth where the two of you can rest and heal. Shemyaza... can you walk?”

“Well... I feel a bit better, but still weak” admitted Shemyaza, and he tried to take a few steps without the support of the corridor wall, but he was pretty unsteady.

“Okay, don't worry, we'll figure something out. We won't leave you here.”

Milton hated himself for making this decision, but he simply didn't have any other choice.

“Sam, you take the lead, we follow.”

“Right. Give me the gun.”

Milton handed over the weapon and let Shemyaza lean on his shoulders. The fallen angel tried to hold his own weight as much as he could, but he wouldn't have got too far without Milton's support.

“Hey, you okay?” asked Milton when Shemyaza stumbled on something and almost lost his already uncertain balance.

“Yes, just... Could I ask some water?”

“Of course. Here, drink.”

“Thank you.”

While Shemyaza drank and got a few moments of rest, Milton walked up to Sam and just hugged him tight. He needed to hold his fallen angel in his arms, to make sure he was safe. Sam hugged him back and buried his face into his neck with a comforting familiarity. This gesture meant Sam, and only him, to Milton.

“It's gonna be okay” he whispered and stroked Sam's hair gently.

“Sorry to interrupt... but I must contradict” said a cold, cruel feminine voice, and the next thing Milton felt that he was flying.

He would've crashed into the floor with bone-breaking force but Shemyaza saved him from that, so they both collided with the opposite wall instead. It wasn't so fatal but still made them dazed with pain, especially Shemyaza, who took the better half of the impact. Milton heard Sam crying out as their attacker smashed him against the wall, getting several of his bones broken in the process.

“You're dead, Samael” purred Lilith with an almost palpable satisfaction, and kicked Sam hard, causing further damage to his already badly injured ribs.

Sam managed to choke back his scream but shivered violently with the burning, white-hot pain he felt all over his body. Fast healing didn't mean not feeling pain at all. Milton, using Lilith's obsession with Sam to his own advantage, loaded his shotgun and aimed carefully at the demon's legs. He wanted her to suffer first for hurting Sam and fucking enjoying it.

The shot and Lilith's scream together was so loud that Milton was afraid it would lead some unwanted company here, so he decided on getting this shit done fast. He pulled the trigger a few more times, and damn, it felt oh-so-good.

“If you want to finish her, make it quick, then we have to get the hell out of here!” he told Sam, who got to his feet and limped to them with a murderous expression on his face.

“I may be dead” he said to Lilith. “But not before you, bitch!”

The next thing Milton saw was that the demon's body was on fire.

“Woah!” he commented, and caught Sam who seemed seriously dizzy, he couldn't even walk on a straight line. “Okay, time's up, we HAVE TO get out of here!”

Shemyaza helped him to support Sam, and they fled to Milton's escape route. It was a pretty close call, they could barely get away with their lives.

“Where will we go?” asked Sam when they were on Earth again; he still shivered uncontrollably, he was dangerously pale and could barely walk on his own.

“Farther the better” answered Milton and helped Sam into the backseats of the car; Shemyaza got the seat beside him. “Try to get some sleep, both of you. We'll stop as soon as possible, but first I have to find a place where we can hide for a while.”

Milton got in the driver's seat, shut the door, and they were on their way a second later. Sam groaned something incomprehensible before falling asleep, using his hoodie as a pillow. Shemyaza checked him all over and he was pretty worried.

“We need to stop really, really soon” he said. “Travelling is not good for him right now. And it was a moderate description.”

“I'll try my best, I promise.”

Shemyaza sighed and let his exhaustion to kick him out finally.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up to the creaking sound of an opening door. He faintly remembered losing his consciousness in the car, but now he was lying in a bed, beneath a soft blanket. He was weak and feverish, his skin felt damp and hot all over his body. He couldn't hold back a loud whimper when he tried to move his head, and he was desperately thirsty.

“Sam...” he heard Milton's whisper suddenly. “Are you awake?”

Sam managed to open his eyes but groaned in pain when he tried to sit up, so he fell back to the bed.

“Yeah, we can say that...” he replied. “I'm thirsty.”

Milton helped him to drink a cup of cool water, then sat beside him, caressing his too warm cheeks.

“How're you feeling?” he asked.

“Like shit” admitted Sam. “Everything feels... hot. And a bit blurry. My head hurts like hell.”

“You're gonna be okay soon. Shemyaza said that it's a natural reaction of your body to so many injuries in so little time. The healing process used up almost all of your remaining energy.”

“Well, that's good to know” muttered Sam. “How's he?”

“Still tired but he's healing fast. Asleep in the other room right now.”

That reminded Sam of a basic question.

“Where are we?”

“I used to live here for a while when... well, when I wasn't dead yet. When I saw that no one's living here currently, I thought that we can stay here until the two of you are getting better. And speaking about getting better, do you feel like trying to eat something?”

Sam wasn't really hungry, but he knew that he needed to get back to his full strength as soon as possible. And for that he needed rest and food alike.

“Yeah, I'd give it a try.”

He managed to eat a little from the chicken soup Milton ordered earlier, and he got a few bits of an apple, but then he felt a strong wave of nausea and almost threw up.

“I can't take more...” he gasped and passed the apple to Milton, who gladly finished it.

Sam lay back, curling up under his blanket and shivering with fever and exhaustion. His stomach still felt a little unsettled, so he tried not to move, hoping that the nausea wouldn't come back. He didn't want to try throwing up with barely healed and still sore broken ribs.

“It'll be better soon” he heard Milton's voice from behind him, and the next thing he felt was his lover's gentle embrace that eased his suffering enough for him to fall asleep again.

 

Next time Sam woke up was in the middle of the night. Everything was silent around him, and he still felt Milton's comforting warmth behind his back. He knew from the rhythm of his breathing that he was fast asleep.

Sam felt better now, his fever ceased while he was sleeping, so he decided on taking a long, hot shower. He got up slowly, being careful not to wake up Milton, then he went out of the bedroom.

The living room was also dark like Lucifer's ass, but for Sam it was lit up enough with the soft moonlight. He found the bathroom quickly, undressed and got in the shower. He was there enjoying the hot water for around ten minutes when he heard the door opening. He turned his head and spotted Milton staring at him with open admiration.

A smile spread over Sam's face, a very much sinful smile.

“Come in and lock the door” he ordered, his deep voice almost like a purr.

And Milton, who never took orders from anyone, obeyed without a single word. He quickly got rid of his clothes and joined Sam in the shower.

An instant later they were kissing, and Milton embraced his fallen angel so tight that Sam's freshly healed ribs started to protest.

“Hurts!” Sam winced as he tensed and tried to pull away a little.

“I'm sorry, angel. I just... I was so afraid of losing you” Milton whispered as he stroked Sam's nape slowly. It was a sensual caress and a claiming at the same time. “I can't lose you. I just can't. I couldn't survive this eternity without you.”

Sam felt unexpected tears burning in his eyes, and he couldn't do anything but let them fall. He was robbed of words, but he knew that it was the same for him. He'd rather die than spending a single day without Milton's love, his kisses, jokes, smiles or even insults. He didn't want to exist without them; it would be a dreadfully cold and empty existence.

“Hey... what are those tears for?” asked Milton, wiping them away gently.

Sam still couldn't speak, his tears were falling like a downpour, he couldn't hold them back anymore, so he did the only thing he was still capable of: kissing Milton with all of his desperate, wildly flaming love. Milton didn't hesitate kissing him back, then turned him around with a sudden move, making him face the wall.

“I want to see your beautiful wings. I want to touch them” murmured Milton while stroking Sam's back slowly.

Sam wanted to protest that there wasn't enough space but Milton deliberately drove him crazy with his caress, and finally his instincts were proved to be stronger: his wings materialized out of thin air and spread out.

“If you want it that way, we should go to the bedroom. My wings might get hurt here” growled Sam, half angry, half stupid with arousal.

“I wouldn't let that happen” smiled Milton and led Sam back to their bedroom.

“You really want to...” Sam sighed deeply when Milton's strong, warm hand caressed the top of his right wing.

He once again faced the wall, leaning against it, with Milton behind his back.

“...to take you from behind? Yeah, that's my evil plan” muttered Milton and bit Sam's neck hard enough to leave a mark.

Sam didn't feel any pain, he was drunk with pleasure so just shivered and tried to control his too fast breathing. He already felt a little lightheaded.

“But if you have anything against the idea, I won't do it” added Milton, kissing gently the previously abused skin on Sam's neck.

“Milton... I want you to do exactly one thing right now!” Sam hissed.

“And what is it, angel?” grinned Milton, caressing Sam's wing painfully slowly.

Sam could barely choke back his cry of pleasure.

“I want you to fuck me brainless, and I don't care how you do it, as long as you do it fucking quickly!” he gasped as a violent shiver ran through his whole body.

“As His Angelness wishes.”

Milton fulfilled Sam's wish perfectly, so much that he had to support the dazed fallen angel to the bed because he could barely walk on his own after his mind-blowing orgasm.

“I love you, Milton, I really do” laughed Sam and hugged Milton tight as they lay under the soft blanket.

“I know, angel. And I love you, too” smiled Milton.

Sam spread out a little his right wing so now it covered both of them. Milton reached out from beneath the blanket and caressed the warm feathers slowly, getting a content sigh from Sam as an answer.

"Uh... Milton?” Sam was pretty unsure how Milton would react to his need but trusted him enough to give it a try.

“Yeah?”

“Would you mind... well, maybe it sounds silly but... would you mind a little more petting?”

“No second round?” murmured Milton as he got closer, playing with Sam's hair at the back of his neck.

“Not necessarily... I just... I just need some tenderness. Well, your tenderness. I need you.”

“I'm here. I'll always be here for you, angel” whispered Milton and kissed Sam gently while urging him to turn to his back.

“What will you do to me?” asked Sam, spreading out his wings under himself to get them more comfortable, then smiled up at Milton.

“I love so much when you're doing this!” sighed Milton as he followed the movements of the dark wings with his eyes; then, as he couldn't keep his hands to himself when these wings were involved, he began to caress them. “But answering your question: I'll simply do anything you want. Kiss you, lick you, pet you, caress you.”

“Well, then, in that exact order, please” grinned Sam, and soon enough he moaned and shivered with pleasure.

It wasn't hard at all to convince Sam of the necessity of a second round but keeping his wish in mind, this time Milton took him with care and heart-breaking tenderness. It was lovemaking at its best.

“You're mine, angel” whispered Milton as they lay under the blanket in each other's arms.

“And you're mine, Milton” Sam answered quietly.

Soon they were fast asleep, still holding each other.

 

It was the first time in countless years when Shemyaza woke up in a more or less comfortable bed, he wasn't freezing, hungry, thirsty or all, and he wasn't in pain. The experience was so strange at first that he just lay on his back, staring at the ceiling with empty mind. He was in captivity for so long that he still couldn't fully comprehend his freedom and its consequences.

Lucifer was in murderous rage, it was sure as hell. His great enemy escaped, Samael killed his lover. Either one was a death sentence, and Shemyaza knew that it wasn't over yet. They were still in danger, but with him and Sam they had a chance to survive. Shemyaza, at his top condition, was powerful enough to stand up against Lucifer himself, and Sam grew up to a strong warrior even his parents hadn't ever expected him to be, no matter how much they loved him. And Sam's parents loved their child more than everything.

Somewhere deep down Shemyaza was sad that he couldn't be there for Sam when he needed support the most. Losing his parents messed him up pretty much, that's why he ended up in Hell, like Shemyaza. But unlike him, Sam wasn't so dangerous back then for Lucifer to lock him up, so Lucifer used him instead. He trained Sam to be his loyal hellhound, unknowingly giving him the strength and skills for a later escape.

And now Sam escaped, and not just him but an other fallen angel also, with an undeniably dangerous human prisoner as well.

Shemyaza couldn't really place Milton yet, all he knew about him was that he obviously loved Samael, and he was generally a good guy. And that was enough for the time being.

Shemyaza was drifting off to sleep again when he heard someone knocking on the door. He pushed away his sleepiness and got up to open the door. The intruder was Sam, and for a reason he seemed pretty upset. Shemyaza invited him in and Sam stepped inside a bit reluctantly. His wings were visible, but he kept them tightly shut, which was an obvious sign of anxiety.

“What can I do for you?” asked Shemyaza with a friendly smile.

“I just... I don't know how to explain this” muttered Sam. “Ever since we've met... memories I thought I've forgotten long ago... These memories are coming back.”

“Memories about what?” Shemyaza had a guess since Sam came to him, and not to Milton, with whom his relationship was obviously intimate yet still pretty fresh.

“About my parents” whispered Sam, his voice shaky with barely controlled emotions. “I don't know why it's happening now and... and I need someone I can talk to... Who could understand. And I thought that maybe you... You knew my parents, right? So...” Sam shrugged desperately and tried really hard and failed miserably holding back his tears.

It hurt like hell back then, and it hurt all the same now. Sam wanted to hide in a corner and surrender to his pain and self-pity, and he could barely stop himself from doing that.

“Oh, Sam...” Shemyaza sighed and pulled the other angel into his arms, hugging him tight and letting him cry his heart out on his shoulder. “Yes, I knew them, they were my friends. And I know that they were happy beyond words when you were born, and they loved you more than everything. I'm sure that they would be so proud of you if they were here now. And they would want you to be happy.”

Sam simply couldn't stop crying, he didn't know why, but it was too much for him now, he couldn't keep his pain under control anymore, so he just held on to Shemyaza for dear life and wept into his shirt. Shemyaza let him, without saying more and just hugged Sam until his pain eased a little, and he calmed down enough, his heartbroken sobs ceasing.

“I miss them so much...” whispered Sam, his eyes burning with fresh tears.

“I know, and I understand. But still, you must go on and find your own way. Find your happiness.”

Sam thought about Milton and a faint smile appeared on his face.

“I think I've already found it” he said quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

“Would you like to tell me something about your friend, this Milton?” asked Shemyaza, after getting a cup of water for Sam. “How did the two of you meet?”

The angels were sitting on the bed, Sam curled up at Shemyaza's side, resting his head on his shoulder. The older angel held him tenderly but was very careful not to touch his wings since he didn't get permission for that.

“He escaped and Lucifer sent me to drag him back” Sam shrugged. “Since Milton is a tricky bastard I had a pretty hard time doing that. But... he treated me as an equal for all the time. Like another human being, not the obedient hellhound Lucifer wanted me to be. Milton never tried to hurt me seriously, he just barely annoyed me sometimes, he never threatened me with anything, he never wanted to kill me. In fact, he was pretty friendly with me whenever we talked. And somehow we began to talk more, and he escaped a few more times, so we could be here just by ourselves, with no one to disturb. And I guess that slowly... but pretty surely... we fell in love with each other.” Sam blushed deep red but his happiness was obvious.

In that exact moment Milton knocked and opened the door without further warning. The sight of the cuddling angels on the bed took him by surprise, but he found his voice quickly.

“Well, my dear Shemyaza... Unless you can convince me otherwise, I'm afraid I have to murder you for finding you in a compromising situation with my lover” he said, and that made the angels laugh.

Sam was in his arms an instant later, hugging him tight and burying his face into his neck.

“You have nothing to worry about. He turned me down pretty hard when I offered to seduce him” grinned Shemyaza.

“Of course he did, he's got good taste. That's why he's with me.”

Sam's shoulders were shaking with silent laughter as he listened to the conversation.

“Would you promise me something?” asked Shemyaza, suddenly all serious.

“What is it?”

“Make him happy, will you?”

“You have my word” answered Milton, and hugged his fallen angel protectively.

“And... what will we do now? Spend the rest of eternity hiding from Lucifer's wrath?” asked Sam after a few moments of silence, resting his head on Milton's shoulder.

“No. I didn't escape just to spend my life running from an underground bogeyman. We have to find a way to make him understand that we're not preys anymore. Especially not his preys” answered Milton grimly.

“I think I can help you with that” said Shemyaza with a sweetly poisonous smile that promised nothing good. “Let me speak with His Evilness. I'm sure I can make our point absolutely clear.”

“Okay, but you won't go anywhere near him alone. We're in this together, so we're doing this together” declared Milton. “And not any of us sets a foot in Hell again, so if Lucifer wants something, then he has to get his sorry ass up here.”

“Be careful what you wish for” muttered Sam, snuggling closer to Milton instinctively.

“It shouldn't be a problem now. I cast a few protection spells on the house earlier, so he can't hurt us here” said Shemyaza with a reassuring smile.

Sam wasn't entirely convinced, but he kept his doubts to himself.

“Is there anything to eat?” he asked instead and followed Milton to the kitchen to have a snack.

 

It was early dawn when Shemyaza felt an aggressive assault on his protective spell. The force of it made the walls trembling slightly, and Sam and Milton woke up with a start in the other room.

“Just what the fuck’s happening here? It’s bloody dawn, for fuck’s sake!” growled Milton and reached for his shotgun.

“Well, I think that Lucifer just got his sorry ass up here” answered Sam, and he couldn’t hide his sudden fear entirely.

“Don’t worry, if he dares even just looking at you, I’ll gut him” promised Milton when he noticed Sam’s reaction and hugged him tight. “But we should check on Shemyaza, make sure he can deal with that asshole. Let’s go find them.”

Sam wasn’t a coward by any means, still, his every instinct screamed ‘Run and hide!’ now. He was perfectly aware of what Lucifer was capable of, and he knew that he wasn’t a match for him. He wasn’t even close to it.

“He’s gonna kill me the second he sees me” whispered Sam and swallowed hard. “And it won’t be fast and painless. I… I’m scared…” he admitted and buried his face into Milton’s neck.

Milton hugged him even closer, stroking his back soothingly.

“I know, and you know what? Me, too. But we can’t let Lucifer play with us like we were his chew toys. We got a chance to kick his ass, so let’s do it! I’d rather die trying to be free than living in fear or captivity one more day.”

Sam swallowed again as he thought about it. He knew Milton was right so he worked really hard to choke back his panic, then kissed Milton fiercely.

“I love you so much!” he whispered, shivering a little.

“Well, these are pretty comforting last words to remember from this life” smiled Milton. “We need to go now, I don’t want Shemyaza to face Lucifer alone.”

Sam took a deep breath and followed Milton; he was right earlier when he said that they were in this together, they had to do this together. None of them could escape from this, not anymore.

Shemyaza and Lucifer were standing in front of the house, just a few steps away from the door when Sam and Milton walked outside, the latter with his shotgun in hand.

“Hello, Samael. Any last wish before I gut you and throw you to the dogs?” asked Lucifer coldly, and Sam couldn’t help but shivered a little under the gaze of his former boss.

At first sight, Lucifer wasn’t literally scary. He definitely had a strong, demanding personality, supported by a movie star appearance – short light brown hair, amber eyes, he was tall and well-built like an athlete – but he didn’t seem like the cruel bastard he really was. However, Sam knew better; he had to suffer because of him more than once.

“You won’t touch him” said Shemyaza. “Not now, not ever. He’s not yours anymore.”

“He murdered someone who was important to me. He has to pay for it… with his life” Lucifer declared as he sent a cruel smile in Sam’s direction. “But before, I promise you’ll suffer for it, and in the end you’ll beg me to have mercy and kill you.”

Sam closed his eyes and leaned against the wall, trying very hard to hide his choking fear but his trembling hands and fast, shallow breathing gave it away nonetheless.

“Oh, did I scare you?” asked Lucifer with mocked sympathy. “Good.”

“And if you try to do any more than that, I swear it will be your last deed!” growled Shemyaza warningly. “But maybe we can solve this without bloodshed. I offer you a deal.”

“Why should I deal with any of you?” shrugged Lucifer. “You’re mine, all of you. So you can go back to Hell or die. Well… one of you will certainly die anyway.”

That was the point when Milton got fed up.

“Leave Sam alone or I’m gonna put a few bullets in your pretty face!” he growled and raised his shotgun.

“It won’t stop me from killing him. Or you, for that matter.”

“But it’s gonna hurt, and that’s my fucking point. You wanna try?”

Lucifer smirked and shook his head, then turned again to Shemyaza.

“What’s your offer?” he asked with an impatient sigh, like he was doing them a favour by hearing it out.

“Leave us alone, and we won’t cross your path ever again.”

Lucifer actually laughed this time.

“I hardly believe that I have anything to fear about that. You’re in no position to demand anything from me. You’re no danger to me.”

“Oh, you’re wrong on that” answered Shemyaza with a calculating, cold smile. “I know where the others are. And if you insist on hunting us down, I promise I’ll beat you up here first, then I’ll find them and we’ll make sure of your nasty end.”

The statement caught both Lucifer and Sam off-guard, neither of them expected to hear that sentence ever. Lucifer’s face darkened dangerously and Sam looked like he’d pass out in any moment because of the shock.

“How?” growled Lucifer and stepped closer to Shemyaza threateningly.

“None of your business” shrugged the other angel and looked Lucifer in the eyes calmly.

“You’re lying.”

“No, I’m not. But you don’t want to find out anyway. So leave us alone and you don’t have to find out, ever.”

Lucifer was ready to kill, that was clear, but he kept his rage under control for the time being.

“If you come anywhere near Hell ever again, I’ll kill you with my own hands!” he said finally, eyes burning with red-hot anger.

“That means we have a deal?” asked Shemyaza.

Lucifer nodded and turned around to leave but noticed Sam; and before anyone could react, he jumped at him with inhuman speed. Sam wasn’t fast enough to avoid the attack so Lucifer could grab him by the throat and smashed him against the ground. Sam cried out and tried to get a grip on Lucifer’s hand instinctively, but the other angel grabbed his wrist with his free hand and squeezed it hard. Sam heard a sickening snapping sound and a split second later came the pain as well. He bit on his lower lip to choke back the scream; he didn’t want to give that satisfaction to Lucifer, but he couldn’t hold back a whimper and his eyes were teary.

In the next second Milton fired his shotgun at Lucifer, catching him in the chest. Lucifer let go of Sam almost immediately, who quickly got up, coughing and gasping for air. His neck, wrist and back hurt like hell but otherwise he was intact.

“Are you okay?” asked Shemyaza, hugging him gently.

Sam just nodded and swallowed hard. It still hurt.

“Try that again and I’ll gut you here and now” said Shemyaza to the still bleeding Lucifer who looked at them with burning hatred. “Get the fuck out of here and leave us alone as you promised.”

For a moment it seemed that Lucifer’s desire for revenge could be stronger than his common sense and he’ll attack Sam again, but then he left after a last hateful glare.

“Will he keep his word?” asked Milton when he walked up to his angel friends.

“Yes. He knows much better than to try and betray me.”

“Good. C’mon, angel, let’s treat your wounds!”

Sam followed Milton inside and to their bedroom.

“Take off your shirt and lie down, I’ll be right back.”

Sam obeyed, however, moving wasn’t his favourite thing right now.

When Milton got back he had two equally strong feelings at the same time: he wanted to make Sam his immediately, and he wanted to kill Lucifer for the ugly bruises and grazes that covered the angel’s back all over.

“How bad?” asked Sam, hugging a pillow with his good hand; he kept the injured one beside his head on another pillow. It was angry red and purple and already badly swollen.

“Pretty.” Milton got a pack of ice for Sam’s wrist first, then he cleaned his other wounds. Sam whimpered occasionally, but for most of the time he didn’t make a sound. By the time Milton finished Sam was almost asleep.

“Okay, we’re done here” said Milton quietly. “Try to get some sleep, you need it.”

Sam couldn’t agree more.

“Stay with me” he pleaded.

“Okay” nodded Milton and lay down beside Sam, caressing his cheek gently. “I love you, Sam.”

“I know” smiled Sam faintly. “I love you, too.”

Milton watched as Sam fell asleep a few minutes later, then after a while he did the same.

 

**THE END**


End file.
